Dragon Ball Super : Black : Meeting (Chpt 1)
by Dustyklops
Summary: Follow Goku on his adventures when meeting a mysterious man named Black.


**Whats up my fellow "FanFictioniers" This is my first (Second I deleted the first) time publishing on Fanfiction so I don't really know how to start this Fanfiction off...(Yes I am Caught up with DBS as of when I publish this) So lets get started-**

Goku was sparring with Black to see just how powerful he really is.

"Not bad "Son Goku" I think that I should unleash more of my power..."

Black then proceeded to power up to 10/25ths of his power. Goku bounced back in amazment, seeing black power up. Goku **also** powered up but not to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 but to just regular Super Saiyan Blue.

"Super Saiyan Blue should be enough to handle him right?" he said.

Then instead of sparring they fought for REAL as they fought the towers in town got torn in half by the shockwaves. People in town with normal reactions ran and screamed in terror. Everybody around besides Whis and Beerus were looking at them very supprised with big wide opened eyes. Whis activated his shield to protect Beerus' and his pig sausages. Vegeta was standing observing their fight with his arms crossed as usual. Bulma panicked because she was worried that the city would be destroyed if this kept on going. As time went on Vegeta was anxious, then he jumped straight into the battle and smacked goku in the ground. Vegeta went Super Saiyan Blue straight off the bat and unleashed a flurry of ki blasts, Black dodged some and reflected some. Black and Vegeta started exchanging punches and dodging them all. As soon as the clash ended Black smashed Vegeta down into the ground with a powerful liver blow, and a stomach blow. Vegeta Grunted in pain and collapsed on the floor and fainted.

" **VEGETA!** " yelled Goku and Bulma.

Goku tossed a Sage Bean into his mouth. He opened his eyes and jumped straight up. Vegeta started powering up in a furious rage. Everybody told Vegeta to calm down, but vegeta didn't listen. The ground started to crumble and Vegeta's eyes turned white. He then jumped straight into the air and punched black in the stomach and shot a Galick Gun into his face. Black shot straight into the ground. Everybody smiled and started to rejoiced. Black got up with one scar on his face that nobody noticed, the scar was from one of Goku's punches.

As Vegeta looked at the scar it started recovering. Once it was done recovering it looked like no scar was there. Vegeta opened his eyes widely in shock. Vegeta started powering up. His aura grew brighter and bigger. His muscles grew bigger, you could see the veins on his forehead growing bigger. He then dashed at black with amazing speed.

"Vegeta if we team up or Fuse we can beat him easier!" said Goku.

"I **DONT** NEED YOUR HELP KAKAROTTO!" replied Vegeta.

Goku jumped in the air right next to Vegeta. They started arguing in mid-air. While they were arguing black attacked them both at the same time. Both Goku and Vegeta both bounced back. In a counterattack they bother rushed at black and sent a flurry of punches at him. To end the flurry They both punched him in the stomach. Black crashed into the now apocalyptic city. Goku and Vegeta did their signature moves, Goku did a Kamehameha and Vegeta did a Final Flash. Before it hit him Black vanished.

They both dashed into the city in an attempt to find Black. As Goku entered a building, Black jumped from behind a broken down wall and grabbed Goku by his waist. He then tossed goku through five other broken down buildings as they collapsed and created very loud noises. Vegeta turned around to see what had happened and then ran to where the buildings had crashed.

He wandered into one of the collapsed buildings. He flew through many floors as it used to be a hotel. He got to the top and saw Goku buried under a clutter of broken concrete. Goku bursted up sending concrete every where

"That hurts a little." Goku commented.

"What are you, a whimp Kakarotto?" Vegeta replied with a smirk.

"Vegeta stop poking fun at me, you wouldn't be saying that if you were the one who hot tossed." Goku said in reply.

They were finished chatting, then they both dashed up in the air and looked around for Black. Vegeta saw a pebble fall, then dashed in that direction, Goku followed. They found Black and started chasing him. Black ran into a run-down building. Vegeta and Goku both followed. After entering this run-down building there was no sign of Black to be seen. They both ran around looking for Black. They found no trace of him around. The ground started rumbling, and cracking.

"W-what's happening!?" Yelled Vegeta shockingly.

"I have no idea!" replied Goku.

The ground fully cracked and broke. Goku fell onto a hard concrete floor, while Vegeta stopped himself from falling mid-air.

"I think this is a basement." Vegeta said as he slowly floated down to the ground.

Goku got up and commented "What kind of Basement is this small?"

"Look at this wall." says Vegeta as he walks over to a seemingly modern, but small, basement wall.

"What's so different about this wall?" Goku said.

Vegeta punched the wall down. The wall revealed a hallway. Vegeta Walked down the hall into a very large room. He turned around and shot the wall right above the entrance.

"Vegeta what did you do that for?" said Goku.

From above the wall Black jumped down and grabbed onto Vegeta and stabbed him through his chest. Black then jumped up and seemingly phasing through the ceiling.

"Vegeta!" Yelled Goku, he then ran out the basement and followed Black. He was headed where the others had been. "They've been gone for a while..." Trunks said. He dashed forward and jumped out of Whis' shield. Black was right above them, he dashed forward and Shot Trunks through his chest . Trunks' body collapsed on the grass. Goku finally arrived. Seeing Trunks on the grass Goku was enraged and started powering up.

To be continued...


End file.
